I told you i was hungry
by AuroraStar17
Summary: Naruto and Gaara team up on a mission and get captured but not by enemies and its by the last people either of them were expecting so how will this play out and what do these captors want from the blonde and red head? NejiXGaara SasukeXNaruto Rated M for future content and cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Why hey there I have been seeing these fics a lot lately an I wanted to try my- hand at it now don't get me wrong I am a big Hinata and Naruto fan but that doesn't mean I can't have Sasunaru fantasies if I get good responses to this it will continue **

**P.s There is GaaraX Neji in this and I own nothing so… Let us begin**

_**/Blah/=**_**Kyuubi 'Blah'= Naruto's thoughts **_/Blah/=_Shukaku 'Blah'=Gaara's Thoughts

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" whined Naruto lazily hanging off of Gaara. "It must be done you know how important this is" Gaara said dully not bothering to remove Naruto. "This is excruciating! I am starving" yelled Naruto leaning his weight fully onto Gaara. Naruto's stomach growled loudly as if to agree with and Gaara shot him a glare as if to say keep quiet.

"Gaara I can't help it im hungry" whined the blonde as he rubbed his empty stomach. The red head and blonde stopped and glanced at each other. "Did you hear that?" said Naruto his tone becoming serious. "Yes and he said it's dangerous so the fox better be on his toes" Gaara said with a smirk.

Before Naruto could relay the Kyuubi's retort a blur of color streaked by causing both Naruto and Gaara to leap into the trees. "What the hell was that?" asked Naruto surveying where they were just standing.

Receiving no reply he looked up to see Gaara was gone. "Gaara where did you go?" Naruto to said standing up. Before the blonde could take step something was pressed into his arm. His whole body felt limp and his head began to feel heavy he mumbled the word "sedative" before he fell and the last thing he remembered seeing was Gaara's unconscious next to him and two sets of feet then everything went black.

~Later on. ~

**/Kit wake up get up and wake Shu's brat as well you've been taken/ said the Kyuubi as he warned Naruto of the danger.**

Naruto shot up surveying his surroundings he decided to wake Gaara when he noticed the sand Nin lying unconscious next to him. Naruto had barely touched him when Gaara shot up into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" asked Gaara his memory hazy from the sedative. "Apparently we have been kidnapped" the blonde said leaning against the cement wall carelessly. "This is your entire fault you and your loud stomach" mumbled Gaara trying to find a clue as to where they were.

"I told you I was hungry and you didn't listen what did you…" Naruto trailed off noticing 2 figures standing in the corner of the room. **'You see them right? I mean have they been there this whole time?" asked Naruto using his mental link with Gaara. **'Indeed I noticed them but what are they doing? who are they and what do they want?' responded Gaara. "We see you over there you might as come out" Gaara said attempting to bait their captors.

The two figures stepped forward showing the last people Naruto or Gaara had expected to see let alone together. **'Sasuke?!' **'Neji?'

**First Sasunaru fic leave me some reviews and advice I wanted to try something new.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot and details please enjoy.**_

_**/Blah/=**_**Kyuubi 'Blah'= Naruto's thoughts **_/Blah/=_Shukaku 'Blah'=Gaara's Thoughts

**Chapter 2:**

"What are you two doing? Why did you kidnap us?" asked Naruto looking back and forth between his supposed captors. Gaara looked between the Uchiha and Hyuuga and snorted softly. 'Naruto you can break out of these bounds right' he asked using the mental link. **'I did that like 5 minutes ago of course, I am surprised they didn't notice'** Naruto responded keeping his eyes trained on Sasuke.

"Well why are we here?" Gaara asked his glare aimed at Neji. "We are in control you answer to us not the other way around" the Hyuuga said coolly. "I answer to no one simplistic mortal" said a deep feral voice. All turned to see Naruto crouching on the wall his eyes a bloody red and his whiskers extenuated.

Gaara stopped pretending to be bound and walked over to Naruto. "I am surprised he let you possess him so easily what a careless fool my friend is" Gaara remarked looking into the Kyuubi vessel's eyes. "Humph. My kit is strong and fearless one-tailed brat he actually let me take over said it was a pain" said the Kyuubi with an evil smirk.

'Naruto has a point ah Shu take over will ya?' Gaara asked the Shukaku demon relinquishing control. Quickly Gaara's eyes turned a sickly yellow. "It has been a while since I have been in control tell that brat of yours good work" said Shu ignoring the other two entities in the room.

"My kit is pretty great the best of all jinchurikis better than those to over there as well" said Kyuubi gesturing to Sasuke and Naruto. "Kyu old friend my jinchuriki is beyond more powerful plus he doesn't chase some duck haired child" said Shukaku snickering.

The Kyuubi sniffed indignantly before he set his glare on Sasuke and Neji. "How dare you two think you could capture the kit and Shu's boy" spoke Kyuubi's deep voice. "You are the nine tails and the one tails? What did you do to Naruto and Gaara?!" yelled Neji charging forward.

With a flick of his hand Neji was pinned against the wall as well as Sasuke by the inhuman force released. "Insolent humans, how do our brats deal with it, I would've killed them already" said Shukaku ignoring the struggles of Neji and Sasuke

'**Kyu let me through me and Gaara will handle the rest' Naruto said to Kyuubi.** 'Yea Shu let me through as well' said Gaara taking the reins again. Both boys regained their eye colors and the intense chakra seemed to die down. However Naruto began to sway a bit before he fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" said Gaara trying to mask his concern even though he knew Naruto could see through it. "Yea it's just Kyu's energy really does a number on my body how about you?" Naruto asked breathlessly. Gaara merely shrugged helping his blonde friend to his feet.

"We will recover later but I want to know why we are here, you explain yourselves NOW!" said Gaara in a stern and cold tone steadying Naruto with one hand as he glared menacingly at Sasuke and Neji.

"We just want to talk" Sasuke replied simply his eyes wandering to Naruto. "You drug us and drag us here just to talk? We were in the middle of something of dire importance!" Gaara bellowed boring holes into both boys. "What was so important? It's not an official mission and why is it just the two of you?" said Neji suspiciously.

"That's none or your damn business its private and only concerns Naruto and I" Gaara stated as he stood his ground not noticing Naruto's increased breathing or how his eyes turned a darker blue with a tint of red. "Gaara… I think we need to go… Like now." Naruto spoke out weakly as Gaara turned to him. Gaara's mouth went agape when he took in Naruto's appearance he simply nodded and scooped up Naruto started to feel the haze that was overcoming Naruto as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled Sasuke. "That is none of your concern Uchiha, Naruto to get us where we need to be I need you to do the yellow flash's technique" said Gaara ignoring the two boys who eyed him suspiciously as Naruto nodded.

Before Naruto could complete the teleportation jutsu, he fell face first on the ground. "Naruto are you ok? What's wrong?" said Gaara nervously as he shook Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's hand slapped his away as Naruto rose off of the ground His eyes a dark, deep, and almost sickly blue. _"You dare touch me lowly one tailed brat and stop calling me that! Ugh I can't believe he still wears this overly loud orange" said a voice coming from Naruto's mouth with a sneer._ The voice wasn't Naruto's and it wasn't Kyuubi's either.

Gaara got up and put his face in his hands. "Oh it's you Naru what do you want now" Gaara said with a small groan. _"Well I want Ara so stop holding out and let loose" said Naru with a mischievous smirk. _"No, must you do this all the time? Every time this happens you and Ara leave me and Naruto's bodies completely trashed among other things" Gaara said grimacing as he dragged Naruto pass Sasuke and Neiji.

Before he could leave Sasuke grabbed what he thought was Naruto by the collar and said "What is up with you dobe? Finally lost it?" With a smirk gracing his feature said 'dobe' leaned forward planting his lips on Sasuke's. Then Naru released him with an audible 'pop'. Meanwhile Neji looked on wide eyed while Gaara shook his head. Naru now free of Sasuke's grip (Who was to stunned to move) wandered over to Gaara giving him a smack on the temple making Gaara go unconscious and fall forward, within seconds Gaara arose again but Neji had a feeling that it was that Ara person instead.

"_Damn that kid is getting better on his restraint, this might just be our last year Naru" said Ara glancing at Sasuke but more specifically Neji. "You're probably right let's make this one count especially when we have two of Konoha's finest men right here" Naru said cheerfully. "I don't believe Naruto would appreciate you screwing his friend" said Ara in a matter- of- fact tone. "Pfft that kid should be grateful considering all the wet dreams he has had over this kid" said Naru looking over Sasuke's figure trying to decide where to start._

"What are you two talking about" said Sasuke coming out of his stupor. Both Ara and Naru smirked at him and Neji. "Yes tell us what in the world is going on" said Neji keeping a wary eye on both of his 'friends'. _"What do you say Ara? Why don't we show them" said Naru a glint in his eyes. "Indeed we shall" said Ara sizing up Neji as they both advanced to the unknowing boys._

**Sorry for the extremely late update but I would appreciate some reviews I mean I'd like to know how I am doing I mean if you guys wouldn't **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot and details.**_

_**Now let's continue on with the story! Wish me luck!**_

_**/Blah/=**_**Kyuubi 'Blah'= Naruto's thoughts **_/Blah/=_Shukaku 'Blah'=Gaara's Thoughts

**Chapter 3:**

"Ugh what the hell happened?" said Naruto with a few groans. As he tried to stand he felt something move beside him. He looked down to see a pale arm on his waist. **'Please don't be Gaara anyone but Gaara' **thought Naruto hating how awkward it would be if he slept with one of his best friends. Unfortunately Life wasn't so kind because lying next to him was none other than the proud Uchiha Sasuke.

'**Gaara where the fuck are you? Get here now before Sasuke kills me!' Naruto screamed using his mental link.** 'I would but if I wake Hyuuga I think I might be in a similar state' said Gaara numbly through there link. ** 'You don't think us and them? No way we couldn't have, could we?' mumbled Naruto via link.** Before they could continue Naruto heard Sasuke stir at his side.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said in a husky voice, which for some reason made Naruto feels like mush. Naruto however realized he had two options pretend to be Naru and hope the Uchiha was too freaked to be mad or beg for his life and hope Sasuke gave him a quick death. Naruto being him decided he had more possibility of living if he tried the first method. If all else failed he could say Naru took over him but he was better if he got caught.

Naruto changing his voice like Naru's quickly grasped onto Sasuke's arm and said "Good morning babe." Sasuke gave a sigh of what seemed to be relief before he said "Oh its just you Naru, you know he is going to be so made when he finds out what you did." Curiosity always was Naruto's biggest enemy. "Oh will he really? Why don't you remind me of what exactly happened yesterday" Naruto purred.

If anyone knew Naruto they knew he meant for Sasuke to literally tell him what had happened but he was more than shocked to find the Uchiha's tongue down his throat. Reminding himself he was supposed to be playing along as Naru he hesitantly kissed back. Sasuke being the genius he was immediately knew since he woke up he was speaking to Naruto, Naru would've tried to jumps him in his sleep not wait for him to wake up. However Sasuke was happily surprised Naruto kissing him back his cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink which looked absolutely delectable on the tanned skin.

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's blonde locks relishing in the moan that the blonde released in the kiss. Not wanting to get to wrapped up before he accomplished his goal Sauke pulled back and was glad to see a flustered panting blonde with glazed eyes gazing at him. The sight in itself was making him hard. "So dobe are you gonna tell me why you were pretending to be Naru and what the heck was with you and Gaara last night?" Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear. Flushing a beautiful shade of crimson at being found out Naruto edged away from Sasuke and hastily began pulling on his clothes, the Uchiha followed suit.

"Why did you kiss me if you knew it was me? I don't get it why would you do that?" stuttered Naruto as he tried to inch away from the Uchiha. Before he got a reply there was a loud explosion. Naruto uttered only one word before he sped out of the room at top speed:

"GAARA!"

**Hahaha I won't reveal what happened just yet and sorry for the delay in updates but chapter 4 will be up tomorrow because I have to go finish the beginning of a SH fanfic and need to start a SH JR crossover so please be patient and review if you want me to update, a good writer can only improve with feedback from their readers**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot and details.**_

_**/Blah/=**_**Kyuubi 'Blah'= Naruto's thoughts **_/Blah/=_Shukaku 'Blah'=Gaara's Thoughts

() = My random input ^. ^

**Chapter 4:**

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the room down the hall the noticed the far right wall was missing and Gaara was holding a sheet around him-self well pressed into a corner, Neji on the other hand was in fighting stance his clothes on. Naruto rushed to Gaara in a flash helping his friend stand a little more steadily. "What did you do to him?!" Naruto growled his eyes flashing red for a minute at the Hyuuga who shivered slightly. "It was me, I was surprised, it was an accident" murmured Gaara resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's expression visibly softened at the red-head aware of Gaara's mistrust towards others and his denial towards certain 'feelings' about a certain Hyuuga (Don't tell Gaara, he'd slay me .). "Don't worry I had quite the scare when I woke up too, At least this is the last year and we only have another day or so" said Naruto gently trying to comfort his frazzled friend. "Now, who would like to tell me what happened last night?" asked Naruto sternly addressing the Hyuuga and Uchiha that stood no more than a yard away. "Well it went a bit along the lines of…"

~The previous night~

Naru and Ara dragged their respective 'targets' to secluded room for some fun as Naru puts it"(Let's see what Naru's doing ). This place seemed to be an underground facility which suited the two very well. Naru quickly found a room that had a bed and threw Sasuke on it and climbed on top of him. Now many of you are wondering why Sasuke didn't fight back. Surely he could've escaped? However Sasuke wasn't even sure if he wanted to escape and he had no desire to hurt Naruto. "Get off" said Sasuke sternly with a blank face. "Oh you're a feisty one aren't you" said Naru with a giggle.

"The fuck is wrong with you dobe?" asked Sasuke bewildered at the strange reaction. "Hm? Nothing is wrong I just want to have some fun" Naru whispered breathily into Sasuke's ear, delighting in the shiver he received in response. "I normally top when I get to come out but you have such a pretty face so I'll let you decide" murmured Naru rubbing his hands down Sasuke muscled chest. Now at this moment Sasuke was confused about two things. One being when the hell did Naru take off his shirt?! And secondly what did he mean by top. Letting the first question go writing it off as him being too dazed to notice, Sasuke confusedly muttered "Top?" This only succeeded to excite Naru more as he grinned devilishly at Sasuke.

"I've never had the pleasure of being with a virgin before and who better than the Sasuke Uchiha" said Naru as he played with the waistband of Sasuke's pants teasingly. Suddenly the pieces clicked into place and Sasuke's eyes almost fell out of his head. Naruto wanted to have sex with him? Granted this technically isn't 100% Naruto, this person was more sensual more lustful. While Sasuke always wanted the blonde, he didn't want this. This person while they aroused Sasuke more than he would ever admit (Let's just say Sasuke was pitching a tent in his boxers and it was more than big enough), this still wasn't his Naruto.

Just as Naru was started to pull off Sasuke's boxers his actions were halted by Sasuke grabbing his wrist. Naru looked up only to see the cold expression on the raven's face. "Sasu what's the matter?" cooed Naru nipping at his ear. "Stop this right now, Give me back Naruto" said Sasuke plainly. Naru snorted and backed away a bored look on his face as he sat half naked on Sasuke's chest. "You're no fun, I mean I expected more considering the amount of jealously and lust you were releasing earlier" said Naru exasperated. "What do you mean?" questioned Sasuke.

"Why do you think I am here right now? Its thanks to all your emotions that I got to come out" said Naru with a smirk. "What are you exactly? I have never seen this side to Naruto" said Sasuke eyeing the blonde on his chest wearily. "I am his primal urges" said Naru adding air quotes for added effect. "If a jinchuriki doesn't mate they develop a primal side as a result of having a tailed beast inside them, the beast enhance their fighting, emotions, and senses. As a result they also get a form of mating season" stated Naru bored. It was all starting to make sense now, the strange behavior, why Gaara and Naruto went off on together so often, why they always came back tired and worn.

Sasuke was mad at the thought of Naruto sleeping with many people. How long had this been going on? How many people had Naruto been with under Naru's influence? Why was he only coming after Sasuke now? Sasuke intended to know the answers to these questions. So he turned to find Naru lying beside him facing the wall. "If you're not gonna be any fun I'm going to sleep, what a waste of my last year" muttered Naru annoyed. Sasuke sighed realizing it was late and while he was determined to get his answers he knew he could get them tomorrow morning as well. Soon they both fell asleep soundly forgetting about what was taking place down the hall in another room.

~Back to the present~

"And that is exactly what happened" Sasuke said with finality. Naruto at this point was a fierce shade of scarlet as he tried to hide behind Gaara who was now dressed and back to his normal persona. "I always knew Naru was a little more daring but then again so were you" said Gaara smirking when Naruto punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Well if Naru and Ara didn't do anything I guess we don't have to worry about anything" said Naruto with a smile. "Well I wouldn't say nothing happened" said Neji quietly. All eyes turned to him especially those of a red head who looked extremely nervous. "What was that?" said Gaara try to calm the inner turmoil in his head.

"Well it went like this…"

**This seems like a nice place to end a chapter! Teehee this story is rather fun to write and I love the feedback I'm getting however I'd be more inclined to write the next chapter faster if I could get more reviews! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot and details.**_

_**/Blah/=**_**Kyuubi 'Blah'= Naruto's thoughts **_/Blah/=_Shukaku _'Blah'_=Gaara's Thoughts

() = My random input ^. ^

**Chapter 5:**

_~Previous Night~_

What the hell. That was the only current thought that ran through the Hyuuga heir's head as a certain red-head was straddling him on a bed. Not only had Gaara and Naruto been completely out of characters a few minutes ago but this was just a little bit much? Neiji always had a thing for the red headed Kazekage but this was beyond his imagination. The stoic Gaara was currently perched on him in a suggestive position and grinding on to him. Not that the Hyuuga was doing anything to stop it, like hell he would! He wanted it even if his stubborn pride wouldn't mind it.

Ara was enjoying himself as well but he craved more however he had more restraint and tact than Naru. Ara knew how to make other's lust after him with a minimal amount of effort and to do that he had to get the Hyuuga's attention. Ara leaned down began sucking on Neji's pale neck swirling his tongue around the quarter sized bruise and enjoying the groans coming from his future partner. Ara brought himself to eye level with Neji his gaze covered in lust which made Neji's lower half come to life. "Gaara I want you" said Neji lustfully. Ah the Hyuuga thought he was Gaara? Oh well it just made his goal so much easier to obtain. Ara reached into Neji's pants releasing the other boy's heat.

Eyeing his partner Ara lowered himself slipping his pink lips over Neji's member. At this Neji's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. When did Gaara become so bold? This wasn't the red head he fell in love with, just what- ah ah ah! Neji thoughts derailed as Ara began his ministration alternating expertly between sucking and licking all while keeping his eyes locked with Neji's. Neji tangled his fingers in red locks and came to which Ara greedily swallowed up and sat up kissing Neji passionately.

During this kiss Neji activated his Byakugan and by doing so he realized an irregularity in Gaara's chakra. He decided that this was not Gaara, at least not mentally, granted he let this kiss go on a little longer than necessary after his discovery but after a few moments he pressed a pressure point that knocked the boy unconscious. Neji cleaned them both up hoping for answers in the morning considering he probably gave up the chance of a lifetime.

~_Present Time~_

Gaara sat stunned, he was completely frozen. Ara did that? Ara not only used Gaara's mouth to suck of the Hyuuga but also swallow, Gaara didn't know how to feel about all this so thought just came tumbling out of his mouth without him realizing. "You came in my mouth" asked Gaara dazedly. Neji nodded blushing slightly. "Che, having all the fun Hyuuga" said Sasuke making sure Naruto didn't hear. "Bwahahaaha and I thought Naru was lustful, I never knew you were so different in bed" laughed Naruto breaking the spell on Gaara. "Shut up idiot" muttered Gaara keeping his eyes low. "What do you mean by that?" asked Neji confused. "Haven't you been listening? Naru and Ara are us, that's how we'd be if we find a mate, duh" answered Naruto. "So that's how you two behave in bed" asked Sasuke surprised but pleased all the same. Both Naruto and Gaara nodded slowly in response both embarrassed of their animalistic side.

"You both have to deal with that every year" asked Neji trying to get all the facts straight. "Well not anymore" said Naruto. "Why not?" asked Sasuke equally curious. "According to Shukaku we have um…" stuttered Gaara looking down again. "Huh" said Neji not catching what Gaara said. "We have mates apparently" said Naruto blushing. "When we have mates our animalistic side no longer needs to take over because we should be satiated" said Gaara trying to regain his composure.

"Mates? Who?" asked the Hyuuga calmly. Meanwhile both he and Sasuke were stewing on the inside. Whoever these people were they weren't worthy of Naruto and Gaara like they were. Like hell they would allow someone to take away what's theirs! Gaara blushed brightly before stating quietly, "Idiots, you two are our mates." The Hyuuga and Uchiha adopted two identical devious smirks. So they were the mates? Perfect the only thing left is to keep their partner's satisfied. This was an abandoned compound after all.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and slung him over his shoulder. This action was met with a string of curses and a bit of struggling o the blonde's behalf. "Well Hyuuga I am off to satisfy my partner if you don't mind" said Sasuke the comment making Naruto turn scarlet. "I plan to follow suit, be on your way" said Hyuuga as Sasuke and Naruto exited. Neji pulled Gaara close whispering huskily, "How much of what I said happened last night do you remember?" Gaara blushed and said "None of it." Neji smirked predatorily with a gleam in his eyes before saying "Well I'll just have to remind you then."

**End of Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I am back from my way over extended writer's break and this shall be the final chapter of this fan fiction since I honestly think I like the last chapter the way it is but don't worry another Sasunaru/Neara (Neji x Gaara I thinks it's cute) fic is coming soon just once I finish up my on-going fics or at least most of the them.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot and details._

**/Blah/=****Kyuubi 'Blah'= Naruto's thoughts **_/Blah/=_Shukaku _'Blah'_=Gaara's Thoughts

() = My random input ^. ^

**Epilogue:**

~2 weeks later after their return to Konoha~

I was a beautiful day the sun was shining the sky was a vibrant blue and the village seemed to be buzzing with activity. Meanwhile two close friends sat at the training grounds complaining. Yea you heard me complaining.

"That stupid Teme I swear he is Kakashi's twin the damned pervert!" raged Naruto. "Tell me about it Neji barely lets me do anything every time I see him it's always sex" said Gaara tiredly. "Yea but at least you get to go to the Sand Village I live with him and it always the same thing get home, sex, eat, sex, shower, sex, he is driving me crazy!" screeched Naruto.

"I didn't know Sasuke was a sex fiend" said Gaara a little shocked. "Honestly sometimes it me but it's mostly him you can't tell me you were never in the mood with Neji" accused Naruto with a pink hue to his pouty cheeks in turn making Gaara blush.

They both sat quietly for a few moments both embarrassed. "Ne Gaara can I ask you something?" said Naruto as he twiddles his thumbs. Gaara simply raised in eyebrow silently ushering for him to ask. "How is Neji… in bed I mean" said Naruto turning a crimson color. "Huh?" asked Naruto not catching what Gaara had mumbled.

"I said he is really good actually too good" Gaara said with a deep blush. "How can someone be too good?" asked Naruto confused. "Well we know how things work cause of Ara and Naru but Neji says I'm his only lover yet he seems experienced" muttered Gaara slightly dejected. "You think he and Sasuke lied?" said Naruto realization dawning on him.

"I mean how else would they know, let's be realistic for a second" said Gaara plainly. "I say let's beat it outta them!" said Naruto suddenly irritated at the thought of Sasuke having a lover. "That won't work let try doing things their way" suggested Gaara. "Explain" stated Naruto mildly intrigued.

~Several Hours Later~

"Dobe are you home?" called Sasuke as he entered his and Naruto's shared home which was his house in the Uchiha complex. "Upstairs!" yelled Naruto loudly from the direction of their bedroom, like hell Sasuke was gonna allow Naruto to have his own room (Possessive much?). Sasuke smirked to himself sometimes the Dobe made it too easy. Sasuke entered their bedroom and stopped in his tracks there was Naruto with only a towel on his waist as water from his hair dripped down his body.

"Sorry I just got out the shower, how was your mission?" Naruto asked sweetly tilting his head to the side. At the moment Sasuke was thinking only one thing 'Damn the dobe looks fuckable does he want me to rape him?' **'He is so gonna rape me' /you're just realizing this now Kit? / **

Sasuke wasted no time in shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat earning a wanton moan from his blonde. Sasuke began sucking harshly on the blonde's exposed neck. "Ah! Ah! Sas- Sasuke I need to talk to you" said between moans. "Then talk" whispered Sasuke lustfully as he let his hands wander his blonde lover's body.

"Do you l-love me ah Sasuke" Naruto managed to squeeze out making Sasuke halt his actions as he moved to look his lover in the eye. "Why would you ask me that?" said Sasuke seriously. Naruto teary eyed said "I- I am sorry I just thought but who am I kidding you couldn't possibly-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's passionate kiss.

"Dobe of course I love you I have never loved anyone like this before" stated Sasuke dead serious. The emotions swimming through Sasuke's eyes love, want, longing, care, happiness seemed to convince Naruto as he pulled his lover into a passionate lip-lock of his own. "Before the night is up I will show you just how much I love you said Sasuke huskily as he lifted his uke and this time Naruto didn't utter one protest.

~Over at Neji's house (Moved out of Hyuuga household for privacy) ~

Neji was enjoying a book in his bed room when his red headed lover came into the room and straddled him to keep him in place with his arms crossed. With a raised eyebrow Neji set down his book and said "Isn't this a pleasant surprise" making Gaara blush lightly. "I have questions to ask you" said Gaara trying to keep his calm façade. "Hmm well ask away" said Neji curious at this new development Gaara was usually too shy to do anything like this.

"How many lovers have you had other than me?" asked Gaara. "Absolutely none" said Neji seriously. "Bullshit your too good" said Gaara his eyes narrowing. Neji smirked as he began running his hands up and down his lover's legs. "Why would I want or need anyone else when I already have you?" he whispered sensually into the shy red' head's ear making him blush like a tomato.

Gaara coughed and said "Good keep it that way" and moved to get up but found himself held in place by his lover. "Where do you think you're going" said Neji as he began leaving marks on Gaara's pale neck making the hickeys all the more visible.

"Ah Neji ah it, it's ah" moaned Gaara breathing heavily. "Let's have fun tonight" Neji smirked as he kissed his beautiful lover passionately. When they parted a string of saliva connected their bruised lips. Without thinking Gaara mumbled "God I love you" but quickly covered his mouth.

Neji quickly flipped them so he was top and gazed at his lover with such tenderness Gaara almost melted. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say those words? I am so in love with you that it scares me but so long as I have you I couldn't careless" he said kissing Gaara as he began undressing them.

'Maybe this is what me and Naruto needed they seem to truly care for us and we care for them' /honestly I swear you can be as dense as Kyuubi's brat/ 'Shut it we'll talk later me and Neji are busy' /Yeah I noticed your very busy/

**Well that's it thanks for reading and I appreciate the feedback I received please check out my other fics see y'all soon!**


End file.
